My Best Friend
by Nasuren
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts as he fights Naruto in the Valley of the end as the curse seal slowly eats away his humanity (non-yaoi) R&R please!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. That lucky guy lives in japan, a LLLOOOOOONNNNNGGGG way aways from here.

**Summary**: Sasuke's thoughts as he fights Naruto in the Valley of the end as the curse seal slowly eats away his humanity (non-yaoi)

* * *

So, you think you can force me to go back, dobe? Sorry, I can't afford it.

I'm risking my life doing this. Of course you wouldn't know what will happen if I go back, you were asleep doing the lesson. The punishment for running away from a ninja village is death at the worst. You want me to go back there to die? Of course everyone will believe that I was 'kidnapped', since it seems you were told that. Seems like Sakura still believes I wasn't in my right mind...

Sakura...she still believes that I will fall in love with her, that I will give up my purpose in life for her, becoming her 'shinobi in shining armor'. It makes me sick to my stomach! How can she know what love is? She grew up sheltered, not knowing the difference between lust and true love, between crush and infatuation. She read to many of those romance novels that a man and a woman fall in love at first sight. It more likely that she'll marry Yondaime-sama than get me to think of her like that. She shows her weakness everyday, throwing away the chance for training to chase me. She shows her stupidity believing that I can do no wrong, portraying me as a saint. She show her immaturity by constantly believing that we should start dating at twelve. She shows her ignorance by ignoring you...

Of course you know what true love is. When you don't have it like us, you don't know the false kinds like Sakura does. We're both alone, don't you see? The village treats you like a pest, alienating you for reasons I don't know while they place me on a pedestal, constantly calling me the 'Uchiha prodigy'. Of course they believe that calling me that would make me happy, that the title of 'genius' would make me jump for joy. What a group of dumb-asses! They're constantly calling me what they called that bastard when they called me the Uchiha runt! They constantly give me empty praise, raising my pedestal higher and higher, believing that I will become the Hokage one day. Ironic, isn't it? They support me becoming it, which I don't deserve and if they did I would shove it up theirs. On the other hand you show the most promise, yet they constant try to hold you down. I'm surprised at their stupidity, fate isn't without irony. We are two different people, we grew up desiring what the other had, I wanted to be left alone but was never granted peace, yet you wanted attention but was ignored...

Even our sensei cared for me more than you. Here he is teaching teamwork, yet ignoring you and Sakura for me. When I was young I haired about the copy ninja about how he lost his friend and how he obtained his gift, even though I never heard Kakashi's name or sharigan, but I did hear father cursing uncle Obito, and how if mother didn't stop father he would have our sensei killed. Why I was chosen even though you showed more potential I didn't know and didn't care. I thought that it would finally give me the necessary abilities for fulling my dream- no, ambition.

Yet, it didn't matter. Haku, Gaara, Aoi...

Every single one one you showed your strength. Every one forced me to see who you really are.

Even now you surprise me. Your standing here, trying to stop me. I try to scare you away, but it's like trying to stop the tide.

You continue to work for a village that hates you. They continue to call you a monster, a demon, a plague upon Kohona behind your back. They shoot glares that if looks could kill, would destroy Fire country. Yet you continue to fight for them, for the village you even now love.

You are trying to stop me, even though everyone is still fighting for their lives. I seen how strong those people were. If they scratch them it would be solely on luck, a miracle if they survive, and a snow ball's chance in hell if they win. Yet you continue your duty like a true shinobi...

You continue to try to rescue/stop me, even though if you run and they would say you're dead? That you could live a regular life somewhere else?

You continue to try to fulfill a promise to the girl you are in love with, even though it means bringing back the man she loves, ignoring you over me? At first I thought you love for Sakura was similar to hers for me. I constantly ignored her, hoping she would finally accept a date with you and leave me the hell alone. But seeing you standing in front of me for her, I'm wondering if she knows that you truly love her, that you are willing to die for her? If only she open her eyes, she might find her false picture of me would be a Blondie dobe.

No, not dobe. You are my equal, my rival, my teammate, my measuring stick...my best friend. No, not best friend. Naruto, you might be a monster to the village, a baka to our peers, a brat with no potential to our sensei, and a lost cause to our pink hair partner, but not to me. Naruto, I don't recognize you as a dobe, a monster, a baka, a brat, a lost cause, nor a friend. I recognize the feeling from when I was little.

Naruto, you are my brother, even though we aren't related by blood.

I left Kohona quietly hoping you won't follow. Even though she wanted me to stay or to follow me, I left because Sakura wouldn't truly recognize you when I am around. I left so the village could see a true monster, and not dress up a hero in the form of one.

I didn't lie. Kohona will hold me down. They already caused me to become arrogant, which you painfully showed me. I need room to grow, not to be pampered.

I know your secret, how you are growing in leaps and bounds. I know because when my father was drunk he told me, but I wouldn't believe it until now. I was suppose to hate you for it...

I gave you a chance, but you are forcing me to take his path.

This seal is killing my heart, the one you and the others were reviving.

You ask me why? You wouldn't know. You grew up without a family, I had mine taken away from the man I trusted. If you stayed back in Kohona and started a family with Sakura, maybe you would have know one day.

If you stand in my way, then I sorry.

I'm sorry I have to take your future Naruto. I sorry that I have to take your future Kohona. I sorry that I have to take someone who could have been a great husband who would have loved you even more than Rock Lee and would have been a great father to your children, Sakura. I'm sorry I have to take the one you consider a younger brother, Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry I have to take your Obito, Kakashi-sensei.

I told the truth, I wanted to fight you, but not as Uzumaki Naruto. No, I wanted to fight the true you. I want to fight you under you real name, the name that was keep from everyone except a few. Including you and our senseis...

No, you are not my brother. I will kill that man. I should hate you not for being who you are, but for the blood in your veins.

Kazama Naruto, son of the forth, the man who was considered the dobe on my father's genin team. The son of the man who my father thought of as a rival even after Kyuubi killed him. Naruto, it's funny that you will never know your true name.

It's time. You die here today...

...after all...you are my...

...best friend...

A/N: I saw a Naruto version of this, yet I didn't see a Sasuke. Ironic since I always like Naruto and thought of Sasuke as my least favorite: having an ego the size of Texas and very selfish isn't my favorite traits.


End file.
